


Pay attention to class... or go stand in the corner...

by clueless_psycho



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clueless_psycho/pseuds/clueless_psycho
Summary: Class 3-Z fanfictions, a collection of very short stories as a result of writing exercises





	1. Birds of the same feather flock together, unless you’re a Yato

 

You can tell right away that there are at least three factions in Class 3-Z. Ginpachi prefers to use the word ‘factions’, because ‘club’ doesn’t seem right, and ‘gang’ sounds too negative.

The first faction is Kiheitai, which is the most feared because it consists of delinquents, led by the worst delinquent in Gintama Gakuen, Takasugi Shinsuke. Its loyal members include Matako Kijima, Takechi Henpeita, Kawakami Bansai, Yato Kamui and Yato Abuto. The reason why Matako is the only female in the faction, is because she has a big crush on Shinsuke, however the reason why Shinsuke let her join his faction is not clear, as he ignores her most of the time. It doesn’t bother her at the slightest, though. 

The second faction is Shinsengumi, which is actually part of the school’s student council executive committee, disciplinary unit, whose members are Kondo Isao as the chief, Hijikata Toshirou, Okita Sogou, and Yamazaki Sagaru. Naturally they clashes most of the time with Kiheitai, and also with the rest of the class.

Cabaret Girls is the third faction, with Shimura Tae, Oryo, Hanako and Yagyu Kyuubei as permanent members. Based on what they’re up to at a certain time, sometimes Yato Kagura and Sarutobi Ayame join them.

The rest of the class are stand-alones, or Ginpachi likes to refer them as “the odds”.

Shimura Shinpachi doesn’t join any faction because he’s already President of Terakado Tsu’s Fans Club.

Both Shinsengumi and Kiheitai try to recruit Katsura Kotarou, but he’s unwavered.

Same with Imai Nobume.

The Cabaret Girls know better and leave Imai Nobume alone.

The three factions decide to leave Sakomoto Tatsuma and Yato Mutsu on their own.

Ginpachi wonders why the four Yato don’t form their own faction, but then he remembers there’s a ‘conflict of interest’ between Kamui, Mutsu and Kagura.

Nobody wants Catherine in their factions.

Nobody wants Hasegawa Taizou either.

Or Kimiko.

Or Hedoro.


	2. Love is blind, that’s why it wears an eye-patch

In terms of romance, Ginpachi decides that the correct term for Class 3-Z is ‘chaotic teenage hormone’.

Take for example Matako. She clearly has a big crush of Shinsuke, and Shinsuke clearly ignores her. Still he lets her pester him and follow him around everywhere, never once pushing her away. Sometimes he even lets Matako help him change his medical eye-patch.

Both Isao and Kyuubei are in love with Tae. Kyuubei has the upper hand of being Tae’s childhood friend who comes from the famous and filthy rich Yagyu family, and treating Tae like a queen. When they walk together, they’re holding hands. Isao doesn’t have any chance, but that doesn’t intimidate him at the slightest, as much as it doesn’t bother him at the slightest to stalk her whenever he isn’t on patrol duty.

And then there are Kagura and Sogou. They fight and mock each other most of the time, during class, during recess, during Sogou’s patrol duty, during school events, after class, and God knows where else. When they fight, they don’t hold back and usually end up at the infirmary. Ginpachi suspects that it’s Sogou’s way to express his love to Kagura, because if he tries the normal way such as holding Kagura’s hand, he will have to face Kamui, and chance is one (or both) of them will ended up getting beaten into pulp.

It is safe to say that both Kamui and Sinpachi suffer from sister’s syndrome, Kamui towards Kagura, Shinpachi towards Tae, Terakado Tsu aside.

Tatsuma and Mutsu are inseparable, although perhaps it’s for Tatsuma’s own good. There’s a rumor Tatsuma had asked Oryo at least three times to marry him, and was responded with a baseball bat each time.

Kotarou has a suspicious relationship with his pet, Elizabeth, although Ginpachi won’t bet his weekly dose of chocolate parfait on it.

He also won’t bet his stock of strawberry milk on the fact that Ayame and Toshi are both in love with him. It’s as clear as the sky in the morning after rain.


End file.
